Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including navigation and location-based information services. This is especially true for devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices.
As the popularity of these portable consumer and industrial electronic devices increases, new applications, services, and products are developed to meet the diverse needs of the ever expanding population of users. One existing application is the use of location information to provide navigation services, such as a global positioning service (GPS) navigation system, for a mobile device.
Vendors of portable electronic devices, such as navigation systems and location based services enabled systems, have a need to demonstrate the applications, services, and products developed to work with these devices. Furthermore as the number of applications, services, and products developed to work with portable electronic devices has increased, a need has arisen for a demonstration mode that can allow users of these devices to determine which applications, services and products meet their needs.
Currently some portable electronic devices provide demonstration modes that are limited by time or functionality. However, it is often advantageous for both users and vendors to be able to access a fully functional version of an application, service, or product for demonstration purposes. Similarly, time limitations can hamper a user's ability to properly determine whether an application, service, or product meets his or her needs. Likewise such limitations can limit a vendor's ability to properly demonstrate an application, service, or product to a potential customer.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with distance limit mechanism that can overcome the drawbacks of time or functionality limited demonstration modes. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.